


Two Drama Queens (one of which happened to be a Basilisk)

by Occamaestro



Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basilisk - Freeform, Crack, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, Lighthearted, Read, Slytherin, please, read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro
Summary: What if the basilisk had feelings? This basilisk is kind, smart, loves floral designs and DIY books. Story starts when Tom riddle and Harry talk in the chamber with unconscious Ginny. This story is crack, funny and is pretty short (only about two pages long)
Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964080
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Two Drama Queens (one of which happened to be a Basilisk)

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading! I just want to note I don’t own these characters, though the basilisks personality was created by myself. Thanks again!

Between the high pillars, the face of Salazar Slytherin lay, high above the humans which the Basilisk now observed. The Basilisk had identified one of the three humans to be his only friend, Tom Riddle. The other two looked quite a bit younger than Tom. 

The youngest was a frail-looking girl with beautiful red locks. She looked about eleven at most, and was lying stiff on the ground. (The Basilisk was quite jealous of her hair, truth be told, Scales really weren't comparable to beautiful locks that he was sure, would do wonders to his complexion) 

The last of the three was a scrawny looking boy with round glasses. The Basilisk was quite irked when he noticed the slime coating the boy's robes. Yes, he was a Basilisk but he still had standards! He’d even tried to tidy up a bit, despite Tom’s wishes (he had said that cleaning up would kill the creepy vibe) but the slime was resistant and Tom had refused to but the floral curtains the basilisk had pined for, much to his dismay (Tom had instead bought him some excellent do it yourself craft books, however, so the Basilisk had forgiven him). 

The Basilisk turned his attention back to the visitors before he could fantasize more about the floral curtains. Tom was now casting a familiar spell, molding the anagram letters of his full name (Tom, Marvolo, Riddle) into his nickname. (The Basilisk had never told Tom so, but he had always thought Voldemort had sounded more like a type of moldy cheese than a name) 

He watched as the shimmering letters rearranged, leaving the boy with the untidy black hair and glasses, shocked (Honestly Tom had always been a bit of a drama queen). 

He continued to gaze as Tom turned his attention to the Basilisk's hiding spot in the eye hole of slytherins face. 

_ “Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four” Tom called out in a raspy voice he sure-as-heck hadn’t used the same morning when he had asked for tea. _

The Basilisk rolled its eyes but nevertheless slithered next to Tom.

_ “Kill him!” Tom commanded, pointing at the boy with glasses. _

‘Wait, kill him?’ The Basilisk thought ‘When had Tom become so easily and fouly mal-tempered?

Sure, maybe the boy had offended him by saying, for example, that he really ought to buy some floral rugs or curtains for his pet Basilisk, but that was just the plain old truth, not something to kill for.’

_ “Why?” Asked the curious Basilisk “Wouldn't it be better to talk out your problems? I could get to making tea right now and we could talk in a tea time circle and-”  _

_ Tom cut him off “Don't ask questions, just kill him like all the others!”  _

_ “Others” replied the confused Basilisk “What others? I’ve never killed!” _

_ “Of course you have! What of those students, Your eyes killed, or at the very least petrified them!” Tom shouted at the basilisk. _

_ The Basilisk let out a betrayed gasp. Was this the truth? Tom had always told him that his model poses (primarily duck faces and smolders) had left everyone in such amazed shock that they had fainted. _

_ “This betrayal could not have come at a worse time!” The Basilisk yelled melodramatically.  _

_ (Tom didn't have to be the only drama queen)  _

_ “I had just found the perfect Modeling company to sign for” _

_ “I DONT CARE” Tom bellowed _

_ “Am I interrupting something” asked the boy, looking at his feet. “Because I can just go”  _

_“NO” Tom shrieked. He turned back to the Basilisk “JUST KILL HIM ALREADY!’_ The Basilisk looked aghast, how had he gone from the friend Tom had frequently visited and gossiped with (Mostly about the teachers personal lives) to a servant being yelled at to commit murder. He was above such treatment, and it was time Tom realized as much. 

The Basilisk turned around, giving Tom the silent treatment. 

_ “Okay, Okay, I’m sorry!’ Tom said, patting the Basilisk’s back soothingly. “Tell you what, i'll even get you those curtains you wanted!”  _

_ “IT'S TOO LATE!” the Basilisk screamed extra-dramatically.  _

_ It was then that he remembered that the young boy was still next to Tom, looking quite awkward. The Basilisk turned to the boy, continuing the show for his sake. _

_ “I’m leaving!” He cried “Aunt Carol always told me you were no good! I wish i’d listened and came to work at the glitter den like her!” and with that the snake grabbed his treasured D.I.Y books off the shelf and proceeded to trudge up the chamber, leaving Tom, the black haired boy, and the redheaded girl all alone. _

_ All was well, Aunt Carol might even let the Basilisk buy a wig.  _

  
  
  
  



End file.
